ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tundra Quili
Tundra Yakunae Quili was born into the Tundrian Quili dynasty as Crown Princess and heir to the throne. She has done many horrible things all throughout her lifetime. History Early life Tundra Yakunae Quili was second born by her mother, Royal Queen Hirisai. She was second from her brother Tiberius, in the Royal Court of the Tundrian Queendom. Quickly she grew used to palace life and was placed first in everything, whereas her brother was mostly rejected, as he could not inherit the throne. As such she often did not see him, and when She did he was drooling over one of the servants named Daxia. To her, she thought this made him weak, and since she only wanted the strongest generals for her reign she planned to frame Daxia for murder (which is extreme I know). Before She left for the eastern sea to oversee military affairs with her father, King Regent Mienzhe, she hired an actor and told her to attempt to assassinate her mother and to be sure to draw blood, and then to place the dagger under Daxia's pillow. It worked, to Tundra's delight Daxia was executed and Tiberius heartbroken. Her Coronation After her parents died and the Tundrians part of the Great war ended, she was to be crowned Royal Queen. Tiberius had been a general for the past decade, so she had her brought back to Lalatie. As a Queen, she was expected to produce a female heir to take the throne, but she had other plans and refused. The King She new Tiberius didn't trust her not having children, so to gain his trust she offered him to rule beside her as King Regent, or continue his duties as General, she knew he would pick King, and she was right. After this, she continued to spread her Empire across the mountains, trying to rebuild her empire after it was torn down by the Medleonians. The Execution After an actual assassin attempted to kill her(unbeknownst to Tiberius) she felt worried that someone with a power stronger than her would overthrow her, looking back on the fall of the Royal Queen Jeroa, King Regent Yue, and the Arli Dynasty. In response to this idea, she had every Gifted and Tundrian Sorcerer executed. Many people were horrified by her acts, and the Senate told her this was unwise, and her brother told her the same, to her they were traitors and deceiver. Start of the Tundrian Revolution It was no secret that the commoners of Tundria hated their senate, to her the Senate and peasants practically agree on everything (This was light-years from the truth) and as the people rebelled against the senate, she ordered her Quili agents and guards to protect them. Then they viciously attacked the Palace, throwing burning logs through the gates and windows, at the time she was in her bedroom and still half asleep, until Tiberius rushed in and pulled her out of the bed, then they quickly to go the kitchen and escape through the pipes. Once out of the palace they head to the Kingdom of Laylani. Life in Laylani When they got there Tiberius took the name Xiaowen and the Tundra took the name Kuaihua, to help them blend in. They lived in the capital city of Lungfeng and worked as chefs. As they became rather popular they were invited in the castle to serve a meal for the King and Queen, as well as Prince Ru and Princess Juane. As Prince Ru took a liking to her she and Tiberius were invited to stay in the castle more and more, often preparing meals. As these invites became more frequent, this seemed to be their ticket back to power. However, King Cliff murdered his wife Queen Leah and his daughter, Princess Juane, then he divided Ru into two babies, Lay and Jay. Tundra took Lay and rescued him when the Ultimate Evil attacked and destroyed Laylani. Meeting the Ninja While the Ninja were hunting down Rob and Natalie, two assassins that were sent to kill them, Jay discovered his twin, Lay, he captured him, Tundra attempted to rescue Lay from the Ninja. However, while trying to unlock the cage via Dark Arts, she got tasered by Wu. Afterwards, she offered her service to the Ninja so they wouldn't send her to Kryptarium. To her surprise the Ninja offered her a place in their group, to which she agreed, Lay did as well... Reuniting with Tiberius As one day Kai and Skylor return with Tiberius, the two siblings were thrilled to see each other, beginning to catch up on everything that has happened over the last twenty years. And she noticed that Tiby has fallen for one of the other ninja, Lilera, or Lily. Later Lily approached her and told her how to get her throne back, Tundra, rather confused as she had never told anyone of her previous role in society. As Lily continued, telling her of the secret organization called the Some of Garmadon, that she was in charge of. Both Lay and Tundra joined. Later Tiberius would join as well, and they would work together to find the ancient resurrection ritual, thanks to Sazia they got part of it. When the Ninja were interrogating Amaris and Teli at Wiconi falls, she actually worked with Lewis, Raven, and Lay to break into Wiconi Falls to retrieve its spellbooks. She would continue to work with both the Ninja and the S.O.G, preparing for the return of Garmadon. Once Lord Garmadon came back she helped him discover the secrets of the Heart of the Jaguar spear and used it to turn Harumi evil. Apprehending the Daili As part of Emperor Garmadons plan to become Phoenix Emperor, he tasked Tundra and Tiberius with bringing down the major powers in Ninjago, one being the Tundrian Queendom, they went back to Lalatie and easily defeated all the new Daili Agents, as well as Royal Queen Morheen and Crown Princess Yesubai. Thus making the Tundrian Queendom part of Emperor Garmadons Empire. Her "Death" When the Ninja returned from the First Realm the S.O.G tried to keep hold of their falling Empire, and Tundra got into a battle with Skylor and attempted to use the Gem of Return on her, so Skylor shattered it, then Skylor kicked Tundra off the skyscraper. She used magic to slow her fall and survived, and with everyone thinking that Tundra was dead, she left Ninjago City with her disfigured brother... Return & Involvement With The Black Lotus Tundra would buy an apartment in Ninjago City along with Tiberius under the alias 'Karin Goldstein'. In this time she would try to heal Tiberius' burn wound using her magic, but due to the wound being induced by Dragon Fire, her healing magic had little to no effect. When out late one night she would be approached by a man in an alleyway, who addressed her as 'Tundra', which startled her, due to her never telling anyone of her true identity. The man soo revealed himself to be the 'Invoker', and offered her and her brother a position in his organization called 'The Black Lotus', saying that her expertise in the Six Arts would give a high rank within the organization. Tundra, not wanting to repeat her past mistakes regarding the S.O.G told him that she would consider, before walking back to her flat... The next morning she told Tiberius about the 'Invoker', and Tiberius, though hesitant at first told her that it was their only chance for glory now. That afternoon she and Tiberius went to the same alleyway that Tundra had seen The Invoker the night before. Soon, the Invoker appeared accompanied by two of his soldiers, Zira Smith-Putt and Owen Gordon, both children of the Ninja. After agreeing to their terms, Tundra and Tiberius were initiated into the Black Lotus. There, they learned of the Dragon's Lotus, a peace movement against the Black Lotus, as well as the Aishi Clan, another enemy. Soon, Tundra became good friends with her training partners, Nilima Toshi-Embers, Samaria Bygonbourne, and Amari Kobayashi. Eventually, Tundra was offered a place in the Onyx Armada, the highest rank in the organization, Tiberius was offered the same from another member of the Onyx Armada. While Tiberius became an elite soldier in the Black Lotus, Tundra became a guard to the Invoker himself, becoming friends with Zira and Owen as well. Fall of the Hu-Fung Clan & Battle of the Dragon's Lotus Three years after she joined the Black Lotus she, along with the rest of the Black Lotus were evacuated from the Hu-Fung Clan Base after it was attacked by Irene Aishi, the leader of the Aishi Clan. Tundra would flee to the Imperial Vaults in Iwanai, the Imperial City along with Lee, Mai, Meilan, Kaoru Hu-Fung, and many others. She would soon receive word from Agent Bejiro Emiko about the whereabouts of the Dragon's Lotus, relaying the message to the Invoker. Who, announced to the entire Black Lotus that they were to attack the Dragon's Lotus, Tundra accompanying them. Once the battle started Tundra and Tiberius teamed up, burning their opponents with their combined power. Eventually, the Dragon's Lotus tried escaping, Tundra and Tiberius trying to cut them off before being confronted by Daxia, the one person Tundra did not expect to see... Appearance Tundra is tall, with pale skin and jet black hair, her horns are studded with diamonds. Her eyes are indigo with dark blue flecks in them. She usually has a white gi with a white trim. Upon joining the Black Lotus Tundra wore a blue and black kimono with a flowy black robe over it, as well as the detailed black and white mask of the Onyx Armada. Abilities Born a princess she was given high-class training in the Six arts, though becoming incredibly skilled in the Dark arts. She was also good at Tundrian magic, even controlling lightning. She was also a good katana fighter, and could easily beat her brother and all the guards in a duel. Trivia * There will be more on Tundra Category:YocaiEmperor Universe Category:Villains Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Masters of Dark Magic